


Give Me Some Sugar, Daddy

by sheithshiwo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Sugar Baby Shiro, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar daddy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithshiwo/pseuds/sheithshiwo
Summary: A quick porn without plot I wrote for Tofu Senpai about keith being a sugar daddy to shiro





	Give Me Some Sugar, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I HAVE WRITTEN IN A VERY LONG TIME SO ITS KINDA BAD BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR TOFU BC THEY LOVES SUGAR DADDY KEITH AND THERE ISNT ENOUGH OF IT TO GO AROUND!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.  
> I LOVE ALL U SHEITHERS  
> MY TWITTER IS https://twitter.com/sheithshiwo

Coming home late from work happened more frequently than Keith would prefer. He would always be asked by his CEO to stay late and finish up some business, but at least he would get extra in his paycheck every week, even more money to shower his husband with gifts. He stifles a yawn as he slips out of his Italian leather shoes in the entryway to the penthouse he owns in Manhattan. Setting down his briefcase, Keith smells something burning wafting from the kitchen. 

With a worried look set on his face, Keith makes his way through the large living space towards the kitchen to find Shiro anxiously fanning smoke away from the stove with a cookie sheet. 

“What did you try to set on fire this time, baby?” Keith asks in a low tone, causing Shiro to jump around to look at him, a worried look on his face. 

“Uh- I was trying to make a cake for you since you were working late but I think I left it in there for too long,” Shiro muttered out, ashamed. Keith noticed the opened tub of frosting, a few finger shaped spaces missing from the top. Keith turned the oven off and opened a window to vent the kitchen out and then slowly approached Shiro. Shiro took a step back at the mischievous look in Keith’s eyes. 

Taking in Shiro’s apron that he wore over tight white briefs and nothing else he made a ‘tsking’ sound, “you shouldn’t have worn anything under the apron, much less tried to cook again, given what happened last time. What did daddy tell you, baby?” 

Shiro visibly swallowed, hands fidgeting with the hem of his apron, “you said if you’re going to wear the apron, at least be naked under it, but stay away from the stove.” 

“And why didn’t you do as I asked?” Keith questioned as he backed Shiro up against the counter, trapping him in between his arms. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you since you’re always doing amazing things for me.” Shiro whispered. Keith grabbed Shiro’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Keith said firmly, lighting a fire under Shiro’s skin, he always liked it when Keith ordered him around. 

Shiro dared to talk back, “and what if I don’t,” he whispered, leaning close to Keith’s ear. Keith, smirking, replied to that, “Bad little boys don’t get pleasured,” as he grabbed Shiro’s bulge through the front of his apron, earning a little squeak from the silver haired man. “Now be a good boy and get on your knees.” Keith ordered as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. 

Shiro bit his lips in expectation as he sunk to his knees, grabbing the top of Keith’s boxers and pulling. Keith’s hardening cock came into view and Shiro’s mouth started watering. He loved taking Keith into his mouth, being able to please the man that spoils him endlessly. 

Licking his lips, Shiro guided the head of Keith’s dick into his mouth, humming at the taste of his salty precum. He swirled his tongue around the head for a few seconds, looking up at Keith while doing so. Keith fisted Shiro’s hair with his hand and pushed him further onto his dick, Shiro eagerly relaxing his jaw to take more of his husband into his mouth. 

“Come on baby, take all of Daddy’s dick,” Keith said, holding Shiro’s head still and pushing himself all the way inside his mouth, so that Shiro’s nose was buried in the thick black curls at the base of his dick. 

Shiro held back his choking as he deepthroated Keith, his eyes watering as he took all of him. Shiro watched Keith through wet eyes as he bit his lower lip, watching his dick slide in and out of Shiro’s mouth. Keith slowly moved his foot over and used it to press on Shiro’s cock through the apron, causing Shiro to whimper around Keith’s member. 

Keith’s breathing was becoming labored and he was quick to pull Shiro off his dick, as to not finish before the fun could really begin. Shiro got to his feet, wiping his mouth off on his arm. Keith stepped out of his pants that were around his ankles and shrugged off his suit jacket. Shiro decided to help and loosened Keith’s tie, slipping it over his head and went to work on his buttons as keith slowly walked them to the couch next to the kitchen. 

Keith sat down and beckoned Shiro over. “Lay down on my lap baby, Daddy needs to teach you a lesson.” Shiro shivered when he realised what he meant by that. 

Shiro laid down across Keith’s legs and made a small gasping sound when Keith pulled his boxer briefs down and felt a cool hand on one of his cheeks. He heard Keith say above him, “count to 5.” Keith was going easy on him tonight it seemed. 

The first spank echoed through the room and Shiro bit back a moan. He gathered himself enough to say “One,” before another hard smack hit him in the exact same place, creating a painful sting. Shiro couldn’t hold back his moan this time as one ripped through his throat and he heard Keith chuckle. “T-two,” he managed to get out. 

Keith showed him mercy and spanked the other cheek for this one, letting the reddening right cheek rest for a bit. “Three,” came out as a whine. “Daddy’s good little boy,” Shiro could hear the smugness in his voice as Keith said that. 

Keith spanked the same place again and Shiro whimpered out a “four,” both kinds of his cheeks reddening from the attention and his now rock hard cock seeking the friction of Keith’s thighs. 

The last spank was the hardest, right in the middle of both cheeks and Shiro couldn’t help the way his back arched. Keith took to rubbing smooth circles over Shiro’s abused ass and giving it light kisses as he muttered sweet nothings to Shiro. 

Shiro got up and firmly planted himself in Keith’s lap, his own member aching for attention now. Keith pulled Shiro’s jaw towards his and finally kissed him, quickly deepening the kiss before he pulled Shiro’s weeping dick out of the boxer briefs, he gave it a few pumps before letting go, getting a disappointed whine from Shiro. “You don’t want to cum before the good part happens, do you baby?” Shiro looked Keith dead on and teasingly said “Of course not daddy,” which earned him a sharp bite on his neck. 

Keith suddenly stood up, and Shiro’s legs automatically crossed around him to hold on as Keith walked them both over to the bedroom. Keith threw Shiro down on the bed when they came to it, and stripped him of his boxer shorts, leaving the apron on. 

“Turn over,” Keith grunted out as he reached in the bedside table drawer for a condom and lube. He slid the condom on his member and approached Shiro with the lube and took in the sight. Shiro was on his knees, face pressed against the mattress with his ass rocking back and forth wantonly in the air. 

Keith gave his thick ass another light smack, getting a yelp from the silver haired man. Shiro used his arm and his prosthetic hand to hold his sensitive ass cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole to Keith. 

“It’s going to be cold, baby,” Keith says as pours the lube at the top of Shiro’s cleft and lets it drip down his ass to his puckered hole. 

Keith murmured words of endearment as he slowly slide a finger inside, slowly fucking Shiro open with it, before adding another finger and fucked them faster and faster. Shiro was opening up easily and Keith was able to add a third finger after not too long. 

After fully preparing Shiro, Keith lined up his dick and made Shiro beg for it, “How much do you want my dick baby?” Shiro whined in response, “Please, I need to be filled with Daddy’s dick, fuck me open please!” 

Keith gave Shiro exactly what he wanted, and pushed inside him. Shiro let out a loud moan as his insides were stretched to fit his top’s cock and once Keith was fully sheathed inside him he let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. When Shiro started squirming, Keith took that as a sign he was ready and slowly pulled out only to thrust it right back in. Shiro yelled out “Fuck! You’re so fucking big, Daddy, fuck me harder!” And Keith was more than happy to oblige. 

Keith railed his dick into Shiro, not pausing for a moment and Shiro was a moaning mess under him. A smack on the ass while Keith’s dick was inside him was almost enough to make Shiro come, untouched. Shiro could tell by the way Keith’s thrusts were getting uneven that his husband was close, and Shiro reached to grab onto his own dick and started pumping it. 

Keith leaned down and bit Shiro’s shoulder as he rutted into his ass, snapping his hips back and forth quickly. 

“Baby, come for Daddy.” Keith ordered and Shiro couldn’t hold back anymore, he came all over the apron still around him and the way his ass clenched around Keith made Keith finish quickly along with him. 

Keith slowly slid out of him after he rode out his orgasm, pulled the condom off, threw it in the trashcan and then laid down next to Shiro.

“Good thing you ruined that apron so you won’t ever try to cook again.” Keith said and Shiro gave him a light smack on the arm before they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
